


A Christmas Miracle

by concupiscence66



Series: Whatever Works [9]
Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-14
Updated: 2011-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-15 16:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/concupiscence66/pseuds/concupiscence66
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheldon and Leonard's first Christmas eve as a couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> This is following up on the world of "Whatever Works". I think this probably works as a stand alone established relationship if you don't feel like reading previous chapters! I wrote this at the last minute to fill my need for Christmas eve smut so it might be a bit rough.

It was Christmas eve. Sheldon was celebrating by working on a paper and Leonard had been enjoying some festive World of Warcraft. Leonard closed his laptop and stretched. It was time to go to bed so he could wake up early and watch tv. He was starting to think he should have just put up a tree and let Sheldon yell. He could have put it up on the 17th and let Sheldon yell for eight nights and gotten the Hanukkah experience as well. Next year.  
   
"What is the likelihood of sex tonight?"  
   
Sheldon didn't even look up from his computer, "Too small to be worth calculating."  
   
Leonard gave Sheldon a kiss on the cheek, "Then I'm going to sleep."  
   
As he was speaking he noticed an IM pop up from his mother. Sheldon and Beverly were working on a paper together. Of course they would both be celebrating Christmas eve with some scholarly drudge work.  
   
"Isn't it a little weird working with my mom, now?"  
   
"Because I once engaged in coitus with her? Or because I am currently in a sexual relationship with you?"  
   
"Um. Both, I guess."  
   
"No. We don't discuss such things."  
   
"I guess that's a relief. I'm not looking forward to telling her about us."  
   
"What about us?"  
   
"That we're, you know, a couple."  
   
Sheldon pursed his lips.  
   
"Have you already told her?"  
   
"I didn't know it was a secret, Leonard."  
   
"It wasn't a secret it's just... Whatever. I guess you've spared me the coming out process. Wanna tell my dad?"  
   
"I hardly think he and I have the kind of relationship..."  
   
"Kidding, Sheldon."  
   
Sheldon gave breathy laugh.  
   
"But seriously, Sheldon, don't tell my mom anything about us. I don't want her prying into my sex life... What have you told her?"  
   
"She had a few questions about your sexual development, your penis, what positions you find most sexually gratifying..."  
   
"Well, as long as it's nothing personal that I wouldn't want my MOTHER to know about. Come to bed. If you sleep in my bed I promise not to talk in my sleep this time. You can work on this tomorrow."  
   
Sheldon sighed, "I'm finding it very difficult to write for a neuroscientific journal. The jargon is so field-specific."  
   
"There's actually one Hofstadter tradition that doesn't make you want to kill yourself. Every New Year's Eve we draw topics from a hat... Well now we use a random generator but the point is, we each pick a scientific field and try to get something published in that field. It's kind of fun. One year I got infertility studies and got published in The American Journal of Reproductive Innovations and Marie Claire!"  
   
"I've noticed such eccentricities in your CV but I've never been interested enough to ask about it. How I envy the rigorous intellectual demands of your childhood. One can only imagine how I would have thrived in such an environment. I would be even smarter and more accomplished."  
   
"It wasn't as great as it apparently sounds to you."  
   
"You were challenged at every turn..."  
   
"And never ever felt like I was good enough."  
   
"Your parents introduced you to a world of complexity and innovation..."  
   
"I wet the bed until I was fourteen."  
   
"I would have been able to finish high school much faster..."  
   
"We weren't allowed to skip grades. My sister gave a frog a heart transplant for her sixth grade science project. I assisted. Turns out, no IRB in sixth grade science fairs."  
   
"I'd already have a Nobel Prize..."  
   
"You wouldn't have been special. You would have been one genius in a family of geniuses. You wouldn't even have been the tall one. Michael would have been younger and taller and he's really good looking. You'd have been a loser like me."  
   
"Don't be absurd..."  
   
"You know what happens to a tree that grows in the shade of a taller tree. You'd probably be 5'6. There would be no one in this apartment who could reach the top shelf. No one would ever be impressed with or surprised by anything you did."  
   
Sheldon contemplated a world in which he would not be special.  
   
"I've changed my mind, I want to have sex tonight."  
   
"Yeah ya do! Welcome to the world of Leonard!" he grabbed Sheldon by the hand and led him to his bedroom, "Let's get some self-esteem the old fashioned way."  
   
   
   
Leonard jumped on his bed and waved Sheldon over.  
   
"This is what it would be like if I were Leonard Cooper and you were Sheldon Hofstadter," he laughed as he leaned down to kiss Sheldon. His laughter soon dissipated as Sheldon explored his mouth with his tongue. Leonard tasted like Brandy and apple cider and, of course, Leonard. Sheldon slid his partner's pajama bottoms and boxers down his hips until they pooled around his ankles. Leonard gave another nervous laugh. For someone so perpetually obsessed with coitus, his roommate was oddly shy about being naked. Beverly had some interesting theories on the subject. Sheldon wondered if that was yet another topic he should not discuss with Leonard's mother.  
   
Sheldon pulled Leonard's shirt up so he could kiss his stomach. Leonard groaned softly. He was so responsive to the feel of Sheldon's mouth anywhere near his phallus, Sheldon had wondered if he'd become fixated at the phallic stage. Beverly felt Leonard's problems stemmed from the oral stage. As he kissed his way towards a dark thatch of pubic hair he began to wonder if it really wasn't appropriate to discuss such issues with Leonard's mother. While he felt perfectly comfortable describing the way Leonard whimpered as Sheldon's mouth moved towards his erection, he would never discuss the strange possessiveness it aroused in his own mind. Fellating Leonard was like putting him in a plastic cover and locking him away with his other precious possessions. It was a declaration of ownership and need.  
   
He would never tell anyone about those feelings. Certainly not Leonard.  
   
Leonard whispered, "Oh, Sheldon" as Sheldon took him in his mouth. The position was awkward but he liked the way standing on the bed left Leonard unstable. If he let go of those slim hips, his small friend would no doubt fall over. He needed Sheldon in so many ways at that moment.  
   
Sheldon quickened his pace, working the base of Leonard's penis as he ran his lips up and down the shaft. Leonard clutched short dark hair and mumbled incoherently until he said, very clearly, "I'm almost there. I'm going to come."  
   
Sheldon appreciated the warning but he had no interest in retreating. The taste was bitter but somehow not unpleasant. Leonard moaned when Sheldon pulled him in for another kiss.  
   
No, he would never tell anyone how he felt in those moments.  
   
He lowered Leonard from his shaky legs to a prone position on the bed. He climbed on top of his partner and kissed him thoroughly. He wasn't sure how to proceed.  
   
"What are you thinking, buddy?" Leonard's voice was hoarse.  
   
"I was wondering..." he cursed the Christian upbringing that made such conversations so difficult, "if we could try... something different."  
   
"Anything you want as long as you keep... Oh! Oh that! Okay."  
   
Leonard had offered on several occasions but Sheldon had always been hesitant. Leonard was by far the more sexually experienced and Sheldon usually preferred to let him take the lead.  
   
"Do you..." Leonard searched for the words, "Do you want me to prepare... myself?"  
   
Sheldon's mind yelled "Yes! That is a capital idea!" but his pride made him say, "No. I want to."  
   
He fished through Leonard's disaster of a bedside drawer for the lubricant. He made sure to warm it with his fingers before reaching between Leonard's legs. He felt inexplicably nervous as he traced his finger around Leonard's entrance. His first finger slid in easily, there was no sign of discomfort on his partner's face. He worked one finger until Leonard yelled, "Come on!" He was so impatient.  
   
By the time he had three fingers stretching his friend, Leonard was whimpering, "Please, now. Please."  
   
Sheldon carefully lubricated his condom sheathed erection and moved back between Leonard's now quivering thighs. His roommate really needed to learn patience. As Sheldon slowly pressed himself inside, Leonard demonstrated his complete lack of patience by wrapping his legs around Sheldon's hips and forcing a quicker entry.  
   
Sheldon squeezed his eyes shut and thought about Mrs. Wolowitz doing her water aerobics.  
   
"Fuck me, Shel... Oh Shelly."  
   
He tried to take his time. He wanted this to be good. Worth waiting for.  
   
"Right there. Oh my god. Right there. Again. Please."  
   
He needed his noise canceling headphones. Instead he covered Leonard's mouth with his own. He was pleased to note Leonard's kisses were as desperate as his own. In an effort to get some control over the situation, Sheldon pulled his roommate's legs over his shoulders so he could control the pace. The new position allowed him even deeper access. It was even tighter and hotter and... Leslie Winkle's theories on quantum gravity.  
   
"Did you just call out Leslie's name while fucking me?"  
   
"Shut up, Leonard."  
   
He felt Leonard's laugh rumble through his body. It was too much. He began to move in earnest. He worked Leonard's shaft with his hand as he thrust. He tried to keep two separate rhythms in a last ditch attempt to extend the proceedings.  
   
"Oh...god...oh Sheldon."  
   
He liked the sound of that.  
   
"Okay. Okay. I'm... Okay."  
   
Sheldon watched Leonard's face crumple into that familiar look of near pain as he ejaculated. He was able to manage a few more thrusts, enough to make Leonard whimper, before he found his own release. He pressed deep inside his best friend, his... Leonard and let go.  
   
"Wow. That was amazing. I'm calling that my Christmas gift," Leonard was still panting.  
   
"Fine."  
   
"You're not going to argue with me?"  
   
Sheldon wrapped his arms around Leonard and pulled him close, "It hardly seems worthwhile."  
   
"Wow. It's a Christmas miracle."  
   
He snuggled into Sheldon's chest. He liked the way Sheldon clutched him so possessively, as though there were anyone on the planet interested in taking him away. This was what it was like to feel special. Huh.


End file.
